Normalität und andere Probleme
by TishyaKazan
Summary: Ryou entwickelt eine neue Fähigkeit und Bakura hilft ihm, damit klar zu kommen. RxB
1. Chapter 1

Ryou POV

Die Haustür wurde so leise wie möglich geöffnet. Ein weishaariger Kopf schob sich hinein und sah sich um. Ryou hatte seinen Mind Link teilweise geschlossen, so dass Bakura nichts auffiel, aber jetzt konnte er seinen Yami auch nicht mehr klar wahrnehmen. Der Hikari hoffte nur, dass er die Stille richtig deutete und sein anderes Ich nicht zuhause war, als er schließlich ins Haus humpelte. Leider hatte er Bakuras Fähigkeit zum Stillsein unterschätzt. „Wo warst du, Hikari?" knurrte besagter Dieb plötzlich von halb hinter ihm.

Der Jüngere wirbelte aus Reflex herum, nur um das direkt zu bereuen als plötzlich stärkerer Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss und er zu Boden sank, unfähig weiter stehen zu bleiben. Sofort war Bakura bei ihm und fragte: „Was ist los?" Ryou zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und sah weg. Er konnte die Besorgnis seines Yamis spüren, aber er wusste auch, wie wütend Bakura werden würde, wenn er herausfände, dass er ihn wieder nicht zur Hilfe gerufen hätte.

Bakura POV

‚Sie haben Ihn wieder verprügelt. Und er hat mich wieder nicht gerufen! Wie soll ich ihm so helfen, ihn beschützen? Ich spüre, wie verwirrt er ist. Warum ist er verwirrt? Wenn ich ihn frage, warum er mich nicht helfen lässt, sagt er wieder dass er nicht will, dass jemand wegen ihm verletzt wird. Das verstehe ich nicht. Hm, ich sollte ihn mal auf Emphatie testen. Der Gedanke ist mir nie gekommen, dass er mir so etwas nicht erzählen würde Aber wenn er sie jetzt erst entwickelt, weiß er vielleicht gar nicht, was los ist. Aber er hätte mich doch trotzdem gefragt... Mal sehen. Aber das Schimpfen spar ich mir mal für später auf.'

Bakura hob seinen Hikari kurzerhand hoch und trug ihn ins Badezimmer, wo er ihn dazu brachte, sich auszuziehen. Als er die vielen blauen Flecken, Prellungen, Schürfwunden und sogar mehrere Messerschnitte sah, hätte er beinahe jede Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Das Einzige, was ihn dazu brachte sich zurückzuhalten, war Ryous Angst. Als er diese spürte sah er seinen Hikari genau an und fragte: „Warum hast du _jetzt_ Angst? _Ich_ werde dir nicht wehtun." Die Scham und der Funken Selbsthass, die sein Hikari nach diesen Worten ausstrahlte, verwirrte den Grabräuber noch mehr. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss sich erst mal um die ganzen Wunden zu kümmern, seinen Hikari ins Bett zu bringen und, am schwierigsten, den Jungen daran zu hindern, wieder aufzustehen um Essen zu machen oder so etwas. Er musste außerdem Pizza bestellen gehen

Ryou POV

‚Ich konnte genau fühlen, wie er wütend wurde. Das ist doch nicht normal, diese seltsame Wahrnehmung! Was für eine Art Missgeburt bin ich? Ich traue mich nicht Bakura zu fragen. Ich will nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich eine Missgeburt bin. Bakura... er ist so lieb, er kümmert sich um mich und macht sich Sorgen. Aber ich _kann_ ihn nicht um Hilfe rufen. Ich spüre so stark, was in Anderen vorgeht, und wenn es ihnen schlecht geht wird das noch schlimmer. Wenn er diese Schläger verprügelt, während ich dabei bin, was passiert dann? Warum musste das passieren? Vor ein paar Wochen war ich noch normal, zumindest als Hikari. Ich hasse es unnormal zu sein! Und wegen diesem ganzen Mist lässt mich Bakura nicht kochen. Das ist ja lieb von ihm, aber so schlecht geht es mir nicht. Ich wollte doch heute was Besonderes für ihn kochen.'

Bakura POV

Bakura schlich sich in Ryous Zimmer und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Hikari. Er wusste genug über Schlägereien und ihre Folgen, dass er nur eine Pizza bestellt hatte, da der Jüngere viel zu erschöpft war um länger aufzubleiben, vom Essen ganz zu schweigen. Dann drehte er sich um, um die Schläger zu suchen, die hierfür verantwortlich waren. Er hatte ein kurzes Bild durch den Mind Link gesehen und wollte es zumindest versuchen, diese Bastarde zu finden, auch wenn er sich nur mit einem Bild als Info keine Hoffnungen machte. Wenn er hier sitzen blieb, würde er nur endgültig durchdrehen.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Ryou POV

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Du gehst nicht!" Ryou krümmte sich unter dem Schrei seines Yamis. Zumindest wirkte es so. In Wahrheit krümmte er sich unter den Wellen des Ärgers, der Wut und, noch stärker der Sorge, sogar Angst um ihn, die von Bakura ausgingen. Er wusste, dass er hier raus _musste_. Diese Gefühle schmerzten ihn körperlich, viel schlimmer als seine Verletzungen. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht, dass sein sonst furchtloser Yami wegen ihm Angst hatte. Das wollte er ihm nicht antun. „Sorry Yami, erstens geht's mir wieder besser, zweitens schreiben wir heute einen Test den ich nicht verpassen darf. Ciao" Damit rannte er zur Schule und ließ einen sehr frustrierten Ex-Grabräuber zurück.

Bakura POV

‚Und sie nennen mich verrückt? Die sollten sich mal meinen Hikari ansehen. Mit den Verletzungen zur Schule! Aber nicht alleine, ich folge ihm. Dann erwische ich vielleicht auch diese Bastarde, die ihn verprügelt haben. Und nach der Schule mach ich diesen Test mit ihm, wenn er wirklich emphatisch wird, muss er abgeschirmt werden, bevor er noch irrer wird.' Mit dem Gedanken schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und machte sich mit ausreichendem Abstand an die Observierung seines Hikaris.

Bis nach der Schule geschah nicht viel, aber er erfuhr so einiges, wie z.B. dass einer der Lehrer Ryou auf eine Art ansah, die Bakuras Temperament reizte, dem der Jüngere aber wenigstens sorgfältig aus dem Weg ging wenn niemand dabei war. Und dass die Gruppe um Yugi seinem Hikari auf die Nerven ging, dieser das aber hinter einer lächelnden Maske versteckte. Als die letzte Stunde vorbei war, hatte der Ex-Grabräuber sehr schlechte Laune und sehr viel Mühe, diese nicht durch den Mind Link klingen zu lassen.

Ryou hatte sich gerade von Yugi und seinen Freunden verabschiedet und war in die andere Richtung gegangen, als Bakura bemerkte, dass ein paar Schläger dort herumstanden und offensichtlich auf Ryou warteten. Sofort beeilte er sich, zu seinem Hikari zu kommen.

Ryou POV

‚Ich muss mich beeilen, zu Bakura zu kommen. In einem Punkt hatte er Recht, ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Mir tut alles weh...Aber ich konnte nicht...Ich hoffe es fällt ihm nicht auf.' An dieser Stelle wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als ihn auf einmal jemand von der Seite ansprach. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir dich gestern zu früh laufen gelassen, wenn du heute kommen konntest." Ryou sah den Sprecher mit aufgerissenen Augen an und wich zitternd zurück. Er konnte keine Prügel mehr aushalten, ihm ging es so schon schlecht genug! Er schüttelte den Kopf, sprechen konnte er nicht mehr. ‚Was soll ich tun? Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich den Mind Link jetzt blockieren könnte, so schlecht wie es mir geht...ich halte das auch nicht noch mal aus...'

Plötzlich sahen die Schläger an ihm vorbei und rissen die Augen auf. Ryou warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und setzte sich dann einfach auf den Boden. Sein Yami stand hinter ihm mit einem Messer in jeder Hand. Seine Wut durchdrang sogar Ryous Angst und der Hikari wusste nicht, ob seine Beine aus Erleichterung oder aus erneuter Angst nachgegeben hatten. Bakura grinste sein bestes ‚Ich-bin-ein-Irrer-und-kann-besser-mit-dem-Messer-umgehen-als-du'-Grinsen und jagte den Schlägern damit eine Heidenangst ein. Als ihre Angstwellen den armen Ryou trafen, konnte dieser das nicht mehr verkraften. Er schrie noch einmal auf und brach dann bewusstlos zusammen.

Bakura POV

‚Okay, ich glaube der Test erübrigt sich. Und das hat sich nicht erst gestern entwickelt, wenn ihn die Angst dieser Idioten überlastet. Und meine Wut, zugegeben. Ich muss ihn nach Hause bringen und abschirmen, ich hab keine Zeit für diese Idioten.' Damit ging er noch einen drohenden Schritt auf die beiden Schläger zu, die jetzt endgültig genug hatten und flohen. Bakura ließ die Messer wieder in seinen Ärmeln verschwinden, hob seinen Hikari hoch und trug ihn nach Hause.

Dort legte er ihn auf das Sofa. ‚Ich muss erst Tee machen. Er wird mörderische Kopfweh haben, wenn er wieder aufwacht.'

Als er mit dem fertigen Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam sah er, wie Ryou gerade aufwachte. Er setzte die Kanne und die zwei Tassen, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und hinderte den Jüngeren, der tatsächlich rasende Kopfweh hatte, am aufstehen.

„Verdammt, Hikari, kannst du nicht mal Ruhe geben? Du bist verletzt, also bleibst du hier sitzen und trinkst deinen Tee. Glaubst du, das Haus bricht über dir ein, wenn du mal liegen bleibst und dich bedienen lässt? Ich hasse es, wenn du so bist!" Er wollte seinen Kleinen eigentlich nicht so anfauchen, aber wenn er das nicht tat, hörte der Dickkopf ja nicht auf ihn. ‚Die Emphatie hat einen Vorteil: Jetzt kann er fühlen, dass ich ihn liebe und ich muss es nicht sagen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht wie ich es sagen sollte. Verdammt, jetzt guckt er wieder so traurig! Warum denn? Was ist los?'

Ryou POV

‚Meint er, er hasst es dass ich mich um ihn kümmere? Gott ich hoffe nicht... Das hat er bestimmt anders gemeint... Ich kann nicht klar denken, mein Kopf tut so weh... was denkt er jetzt von mir? Ich kann ihm nicht sagen was los ist... Ich will nicht dass er weiß, was für eine Missgeburt ich bin...' Ryou riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und entschuldigte sich leise. Er spürte wie Bakura näher kam und sich auf die Armlehne setzte. „Wir müssen über das, was geschehen ist reden." fing der Ältere an. Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Jüngere versuchte vor Schreck sich herumzudrehen, ohne an seine Wunden zu denken. Sofort brach er wimmernd zusammen. Seine Kopfschmerzen halfen ihm auch nicht gerade.

Was half war die Tatsache, das Bakura sich richtig aufs Sofa setzte, ihn auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn in den Arm nahm. Dort beruhigte Ryou sich schnell wieder. Glücklich kuschelte er sich in die Arme seines Yamis und sagte: „Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen? Du hattest Recht, ich hätte nicht in die Schule gehen dürfen. Ich habe mich überschätzt. Ich bleib morgen zu Hause, okay?"

Mit einiger Mühe verdrängte er sein eigentliches Problem, was nicht einfach war, da er Bakuras Gefühle wahrnahm. Aber die Gefühle seines Yamis waren nie eine Belastung gewesen, solange der Ältere nicht richtig wütend war oder er selber zu schlimm verletzt. Er wusste auch nicht warum.

Bakura POV

‚Ich kann fühlen, wie er seine Emphatie verdrängt. Warum macht er das? Nicht dass es mich stören würde ihn nur festzuhalten, aber er muss abgeschirmt werden. Klar, bei mir fühlt er sich sicher, ich _bin_ ja im Moment sehr gut abgeschirmt, aber wenn er hier weggeht, was aber nicht sehr bald sein wird, wird es wieder schlimm.'

„Ryou, ich weiß, was mit dir los ist!" Der Kleine fing an zu Zittern und drückte sich enger an seinen Yami. „Mit mir ist nichts los!" Seine Stimme zitterte genauso wie sein Körper, es hätte weder Emphatie noch den Mind Link gebraucht, um das als Lüge zu enttarnen. „Du bist ein erbärmlicher Lügner, weißt du das? Wovor hast du so Angst?" Bakura wurde immer besorgter, er verstand nicht wieso sein Hikari so reagierte, fühlte aber, wie dessen Angst langsam in Panik umschlug. „Hikari?" Wieder keine Antwort. /Ryou, antworte mir/ versuchte er es jetzt über den Mind Link. Aber auch darauf kam keine Reaktion. Der Jüngere hatte sich in eine Richtige Panikattacke hineingesteigert und klammerte sich nur noch zitternd und leise wimmernd an seinen Yami, ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen.

Also versuche Bakura anders; er drehte das Gesicht unter ihm zu seinem und legte seine Stirn auf die von Ryou. Dann senkte er vorsichtig seine Barrieren und zuckte zusammen, als er Ryous Panik über ihm zusammen schlagen fühlte. Er sendete –mit ziemlicher Mühe, diese Gefühle waren eigentlich Ryous Domäne, -Ruhe und Sicherheit in diesen Gefühlsstrudel, der im Moment in Ryou herrschte. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er auch die Liebe, die er für sein Licht empfand, hinzu. Das beruhigte Ryou, der Strudel in ihm wurde langsamer und bildete bald wieder das ruhige Meer, das Bakura das letzte Mal wahrgenommen hatte, als er in Ryou hineingefühlt hatte.

Ryou POV

‚Ich beruhigte mich wieder und konnte wieder mehr fühlen, als nur meine Angst und mehr hören, als mein Gedanke, dass er mich hassen wird. Woher kamen diese so schönen Gefühle, diese Liebe? Sie kamen doch von meinem Yami- heißt das, dass er mich liebt? Das wäre so schön... ich habe selber erst vor kurzer Zeit gemerkt, dass ich ihn liebe...' Ryou sah, inzwischen noch erschöpfter als vorhin, zu Bakura auf, der besorgt zurück sah. Besorgt und verwirrt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gerne normal bist. Aber wenn es dich tröstet, erstens bin ich auch Emphat, zweitens," hier grinste der Ältere boshaft, „ist diese Fähigkeit zwar so selten, dass jeder der alten Hohepriester mich darum beneidet hätten, wenn sie davon gewusst hätten, aber es gab auch noch andere, die sie hatten. Wahrscheinlich gibt's auch heute noch andere. Du bist nur, wie ich auch, sehr stark. Aber wenn du noch mal eine Fähigkeit entwickelst, ohne mir davon zu erzählen, werde ich böse." Damit beugte er sich noch mal über seinen Hikari, diesmal um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Jetzt schlaf. Morgen zeige ich dir, wie man sich abschirmt." Ryou nickte lächelnd und versuchte schüchtern, auch ein Gefühl zu Bakura zu schicken. Er wollte sich dafür revanchieren, dass er die Liebe des Anderen hatte spüren dürfen. Dann schlief er ein.

Bakura POV

‚Wie süß. So ein schüchterner Kontakt, typisch für meinen Kleinen. Er liebt mich also auch, ich hatte so was vermutet, aber es ist schön, es zu spüren. Er ist so niedlich wenn er schläft... verdammt, wann hab ich eigentlich begonnen, so zu Verweichlichen? Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, außer ich höre auf, ihn anzusehen... und an ihn zu denken... o Mann, wenn er nicht dabei ist, bin ich doch auch normal... ach, scheiß drauf.'

Bakura gab das Denken über sein Benehmen auf und überlegte stattdessen, wie er seinen Hikari ins Bett bekommen könnte –Ryou hatte sich im Schlaf in sein T-Shirt gekrallt- und wie er ihn so bald wie möglich im Wachzustand ins Bett bekommen konnte. Und wie vorsichtig er sein musste, um Ryou in seine Vorlieben einzuweihen. Wenn er die Traumfetzen, die er empfangen hatte, richtig deutete, war das Letztere aber kein großes Problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hier ist euer 2. Kapitel. Es war zwar nicht geplant, aber da ich so liebe Bitten bekommen habe... :-) **

**Kapitel 2**

Bakura hatte es geschafft, Ryou eine Woche von der Schule fernzuhalten. Daher hatte dieser Zeit genug, sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen und seine Abschirmung zu festigen. Am Sonntag machte Ryou seinem Yami aber klar, das er wieder in die Schule musste.

„Muss das wirklich sein? Kannst du nicht hier lernen? Die Schule ist gefährlich..." Bakura versuchte halbherzig, seinen Hikari zum bleiben zu überreden. Er wusste genau, dass er gegen Ryous Dickkopf nicht ankam, wenn dieser wie jetzt auf Hochtouren lief. Der Kleinere ignorierte Yami einfach. „Aber ich komm dich abholen, egal was du sagst!" Das hatte Ryou gehört und mit einem sehr erleichterten Gesicht fiel er seinem Grabräuber um den Hals. Der erwiderte die Umarmung und flüsterte: „Hatte ich also doch Recht- du bist unsicher. Aber ich werde dich beschützen" Der Hikari lächelte.

Er und sein Yami hatten in der vergangenen Woche eine sehr enge Beziehung aufgebaut, was von ihrer Emphatie natürlich noch unterstützt wurde. So konnte Ryou auch darauf vertrauen, das Bakura wusste, was ihn noch in Zusammenhang mit der Schule beunruhigte: das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und sowohl Yugi als auch dessen Gruppe. Und richtig, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen (was wahrscheinlich genau der Fall war) sagte Bakura: „In der Zeit, in der du in der Schule bist, gehe ich mal zum Haus von Pharao no Hikari und sehe mich da mal um. Ich lass mich nicht sehen, ich versuche nur herauszufinden, warum sich diese Idiotentruppe so seltsam verhält, dass sie sogar dir Heiligem auf die Nerven geht. Okay?" „Okay... Danke, Yami." „Kein Problem. Und nun, was hältst du von ein bisschen Spaß im Bett?"

Der Yami grinste vielsagend. Ryou lief rot an, er hatte sich noch nicht ganz an diese direkte Art seines Yamis gewöhnt. Nicht das er sich beschwerte, er fand das sehr Sexy... „Ich muss morgen ausgeruht sein, also treib es nicht zu weit... und ich möchte auch nicht, das mir jemand wegen irgendwelcher Fesselspuren auf die Nerven geht, ja?" Bakuras Grinsen wurde boshaft. „Morgen ist es kalt genug für langärmlige Sachen, also mach dir keine Sorgen..." Ryou seufzte, aber der Effekt wurde von seinen in Vorfreude leuchtenden Augen irgendwie zerstört. Was dem Dieb, der ihm gegenüberstand, natürlich sehr gefiel.

Ryou war am nächsten Tag nicht sehr ausgeruht.

„Ryou! Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Der Angesprochene seufzte. Jetzt, wo er seine Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte er genau spüren, was er vorher nur unterbewusst wahrgenommen hatte: Yugi war mit seinen Gefühlen nicht hier. ‚Jetzt weiß ich was mich vorher so gestört hat: Nervenzerreibende unerfüllte Liebe. Ich frage mich zu wem? Nun, wenn ich mir Malik und mich ansehe wahrscheinlich zu seinem Yami.'

Laut sagte er: „Hallo Yugi. Ich war krank und musste mich erst erholen. Was ist mit dir? Hast du deinen Yami immer noch nicht zum Schulbesuch überredet?" ‚Okay, die Reaktion war eindeutig- wenn die Erwähnung seines Yamis jedes Mal so einen Wirbelsturm aus Emotionen auslöst, frage ich mich wieso das niemanden aufgefallen ist. Na gut, ich war überlastet, das hat Bakura zumindest gesagt, aber die anderen? Die sind doch auch viel öfter mit ihm zusammen.'

Yugi hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und war zu seinen Freunden zurückgelaufen. ‚Er ist auch noch sooo unauffällig...'

Während Ryous Unterricht begann, war Bakura bei dem Haus der Moutos angekommen. Da Atemu noch nicht wusste, dass er mal wieder zurückgekommen war, hatte er nicht vor sich sehen zu lassen. Bei der Sicht, die sich ihm bot, musste er leise kichern.

Atemu saß auf dem Teppich in einem Zimmer und hielt ein Photo von Yugi in der Hand. Er saß einfach nur da, und nur ein Emphat wie Bakura konnte das Chaos in ihm fühlen. Boshaft grinsend dachte der Dieb: ‚Scheint zum Beruf eines Yamis zu gehören, den Hikari zu lieben. Aber wenn die beiden ohne einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zusammenkommen, fresse ich meinen Ring. Mal sehen was Ryou hierzu sagt... wenn Yugi dieselben Gefühle hat, vor allem dasselbe Chaos, dann wundert mich Ryous Reaktion nicht mehr.'

Damit verschwand er lautlos in die Richtung, in der die Schule lag. Er hatte zwar noch viel Zeit, aber er hatte keine bessere Beschäftigung als Ryou zu beobachten. Er hatte zwar angenehmere Vorstellungen, aber dafür bräuchte er Ryou. Und der wollte ja nicht noch mehr fehlen.

Es war nicht schlecht, dass er sich auf die Lauer legte. So fand er heraus, dass die Typen, die Ryou schon das letzte Mal verfolgt hatten, ihm auch jetzt hinterherliefen. Aber während der Schule achtete der weißhaarige Hikari darauf, nicht allein zu sein. ‚Gut dass ich für den Rückweg da bin. Das könnte sonst böse ausgehen. Ich muss ihm beibringen, wie er sich mit seiner Emphatie verteidigen kann... wenn ich ihn dazu bekomme das überhaupt zu tun.

Ryou hat ja ein Problem damit, anderen weh zu tun. Aber irgendwie muss er es schaffen. Ich kann nicht immer bei ihm sein, so sehr ich es auch probiere. Und so sehr ich es mir auch selbst wünsche. Es passt nicht zu ihm zu kämpfen. Ich hätte kein Problem damit ihn für immer zu beschützen so dass er sich nicht mit Kämpfen beschmutzen muss... aber wenn ich das versuche wird irgendwer ihn erwischen wenn ich eine Sekunde nicht da bin, so ist es doch immer. Also muss er es lernen.'

Den Rest der Wartezeit vertrieb Bakura sich damit, Methoden zu überlegen, mit denen er seinen Hikari dazu bekommen konnte, sich zu verteidigen. Er wusste, dass der Jüngere stark genug war um mit seiner Gabe zu töten. Er wusste aber auch, dass das nie geschehen durfte. Ryou würde einen Mord nicht überstehen. ‚Wenn es so weit kommt, übernehme ich die Morde gerne. Er muss sich nur retten können. Wenn ich ihm das so erkläre...' Er seufzte. ‚Na ja, dass ich morde, sollte ich lieber nicht erwähnen. Sonst wird er sich nur wieder aufregen. Das ich mich aufrege, wenn ihm etwas passiert, ist ihm dagegen egal...'

In der Schule war Ryou nicht sehr aufmerksam. Um genau zu sein hing er tief in seinen Gedanken, die denen seines Yamis sehr ähnlich waren.

Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass die Schläger sich wieder an seine Spur geheftet hatten. In der Schule konnte er ihnen noch aus dem Weg gehen aber er war sehr froh, dass Bakura für den Rückweg da war.

‚Aber wie sieht das in der nächsten Zeit aus? Ich kann ihn doch nicht als Dauerbegleitung nehmen... und jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen, wenn mir etwas passiert. Und ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht mehr wütend machen... jetzt wo wir endlich zusammen sind...' „BAKURA RYOU" Ryou zuckte hoch. „ Ja bitte?" „Nachsitzen! Und in Zukunft passt du bitte besser auf!" „Ja, Herr Mitsua" Der weißhaarige Hikari sank in sich zusammen und versuchte das Gekicher seiner Klassenkameraden zu überhören.

‚Ausgerechnet mit dem. Mir gefällt nicht wie der mich ansieht... Und Bakura wartet auf mich...'

Bakura draußen hatte mitbekommen, dass sein Hikari angebrüllt wurde aber nicht, warum. ‚Was ist da los? Der Kerl starrt ihn die ganze Zeit so seltsam an... schon beim letzten Mal... wenn die Stunden zu ende ist, muss ich ihn fragen.'

Als Ryou 15 Minuten später seine Sachen packte, hörte er die Frage seines Yamis über den Mindlink/Ryou? Was war da gerade los/Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst und hab dafür Nachsitzen bekommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du jetzt noch länger warten musst./Das macht mir weniger Sorge als wie der Kerl dich ansieht... ich will nicht, dass du mit dem allein bist/Ich will das auch nicht... aber was soll ich tun/

Bei dem kläglichen Tonfall, den sein Hikari benutzte, stieg heiße Wut in Bakura auf. /Ich bleibe in der Nähe! Sobald er irgendetwas versucht, ruf mich/Er wird doch nicht wirklich etwas versuchen, Yami. Er wird nur die ganze Zeit seltsam gucken, und ich werde mich unwohl fühlen, aber er wird wohl kaum etwas machen./ Damit brach er den Kontakt ab, weil er dem Lehrer folgen musste.

‚Das ist so typisch für meinen Hikari! Natürlich wird dieser perverse Bastard was probieren! Ich weiß ja wie schön mein Kleiner ist, und meiner Erfahrung nach glaube ich nicht, dass diese Situation gefahrlos ist. Die Schule ist jetzt nahezu leer, ich gehe rein damit ich auf ihn aufpassen kann!' Der Dieb glitt von dem Baum, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und schlich sich ohne gesehen zu werden. Und er hatte Recht behalten: es dauerte keine 5 Minuten – er stand wartend vor der Tür, hinter der Ryou war – als der Hikari einen panischen Ruf durch den Mindlink schickte.

Bakura presste die Lippen aufeinander und riss die Tür auf. Was er sah, ließ sein Blut noch heißer kochen. Der Lehrer hielt den jüngeren Weißschopf, der Tränen in den Augen hatte, fest am Arm. Einen Moment vor Schreck erstarrt, ließ der Lehrer schnell seinen Schüler los und wollte den Grabräuber anfauchen, als dieser schon seinen Freund in die Arme genommen hatte und ihn tröstete. Dann zog er ein Messer und zielte knurrend auf den Bastard, der es gewagt hatte, seinen Hikari anzugreifen. Er konnte dessen Angst fühlen und er _hasste_ es, wenn jemand seinem Kleinen Angst machte.

/Yami? Kannst du mich nach Hause bringen? Bitte, bring ihn nicht um... bring mich nur weg von ihm... bitte.../ Bakura hätte beinahe vor Frustration gezischt, beherrschte sich aber. Er wollte den Jungen in seinen Armen nicht noch mehr verängstigen. „Wir sprechen uns noch!" drohte er dem Lehrer, der schon beim Anblick des Messers Panik bekommen hatte. Der war nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass der sanfte Ryou Bakura erstens einen so gewalttätigen Freund haben könnte und der ihn zweitens auch noch abholen würde. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt tief in der Scheiße steckte.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, machte Bakura seinem Hikari erst einmal Tee, da dieser immer noch nicht über seinen Schock hinweg war. Er saß da und rieb seinen Arm. „Ryou, hat er dir sehr wehgetan?" „Vielleicht ein blauer Fleck." Er schien das Grollen seines Yamis nicht zu bemerken. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich versucht mich... anzufassen."

Ryou zog die Beine an die Brust, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und schlang die Arme um sich. Als Bakura mit dem Tee kam und den Jüngeren so sah, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er ging zu ihm und legte seine längeren Arme um diese Kugel, die sein Hikari war. „Ryou... Hikari..." „Du hast mich gewarnt..." Der Jüngere versuchte, nicht zu schluchzen. „Du hast mich gewarnt aber ich wollte nicht hören... Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er so etwas machen würde... Und als es dann zu spät war, konnte ich nur nach dir rufen, ich bin zu schwach mich zu verteidigen..." „Ryou..." „Ich habe es versucht!" Ryou war verzweifelt. „Ich habe es versucht, er war zu stark, ich bin zu schwach..." „Ryou, hör mir zu!"

Der Hikari hob sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Bakura trocknete es zuerst und sagte dann sanft: „Ich weiß, dass du körperlich nicht sehr stark bist. Aber ich kann dir beibringen, dich mit deiner Emphatie zu verteidigen. Du musst es nur auch wirklich machen, okay?" Ryou klammerte sich an seinen Yami und nickte. „Versprichst du es mir?" „Ja, ich verspreche es." Bakura flüsterte leise: „Danke."

Er versuchte sich nicht zu schlecht zu fühlen, dass er seinen Kleinen in so einer Situation zu einem Versprechen manipulierte, aber er war auch sehr erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er ihn ausbilden und endlich seinen Hikari alleine lassen, ohne sich zu viele Sorgen zu machen.


End file.
